


Unicorn Turds (part 7)

by jennamacaroni



Series: Unicorn Turds [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennamacaroni/pseuds/jennamacaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez has been crushing on Brittany Pierce since she was a first year.  But Brittany is the most popular girl in school and a star quidditch player, and Santana is practically invisible…  Harry Potter AU Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Turds (part 7)

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn’t know, 7 years ago on this day, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was released. i just had to post a new part today because FEELINGS I HAVE SO MANY OF THEM. coincidentally, this also happens to be the 7th part of this little world.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and all the kind words of support. you are all fluffy pygmy puffs that i want to cuddle and squeeze.

Santana feels Brittany’s hands glance against her waist as she tries not to keep staring back into the crowd, licks of flame igniting her muscles as she slowly turns.

“Santana,” Brittany exhales, eyeing her up and down amid the bumping crowd of sweaty bodies in the middle of the dance floor with a dazed but smiling expression. “You look…”

“I thought you said you were done with this today?” Santana interrupts, reaching to tug softly on the fabric of Brittany’s sling that is still pinning her injured arm across her torso. Santana feels her brow furrow as she watches tips of Brittany’s ears pink like blooming roses.

“Well, I may have lied a teeny bit about that yesterday,” Brittany evades, the right corner of her lips pulling into a bashful half-grin. “But I’m okay, I promise. This is nothing compared to the time I accidentally snuck up on my neighbor’s hippogriff.” She bends a knee to catch Santana’s eye and Santana can’t help but crack a smile mid-scowl, shaking her head back and forth as her concern melts away like candle wax.

“How long then, really?”

“One week, tops.”

“Mmhmm,” Santana clucks her tongue disapprovingly before she feels a sudden warmth and weight of a body slung over her shoulder.

“Are you going to dance, Lopez, or are you just going to stand there like a stupefied troll?” Quinn oozes pressing into Santana’s side and pressing their heads together. Brittany’s brow knits slightly but she recovers quickly into a polite smile, straightening up unconsciously to her full height.

“Hi, she’s busy,” Quinn challenges, tugging on Santana’s elbow to turn her back into their circle of dancing friends.

“Quinn, don’t be a dick,” Santana chides, slipping out from Quinn’s hold and shooting her a glare. “This is…”

“I know who she is,” Quinn interrupts curtly, turning to eye Brittany up and down skeptically. “Brittany S. Pierce, Ravenclaw extraordinaire, quidditch super star, friend to all creatures big and small, darling among the professors and from what I hear, a shoe-in for Head Girl next year. Although I _will_ say I’m surprised she’s slumming it by talking with a nobody like you, Lopez.”

Brittany remains perfectly composed throughout Quinn’s evaluation, her friendly smile unwavering despite the bile oozing from Quinn’s tone. “Quinn Fabray, I gather? Pleasure,” Brittany drawls, bowing slightly and holding her free hand out to shake. Quinn looks like she would rather lick Moaning Myrtle’s toilet bowl then take it.

“That’s enough,” Santana snaps, turning between them both and shoving Quinn lightly backward on both shoulders with enough force to make a point. “Do yourself a favor and stay away from the fire whiskey, it makes you meaner than usual. Now if you don’t mind, get lost. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Quinn shoots Brittany one last hard look before turning on her heel and disappearing back into the crowd. Santana watches her pull a handsome boy with a furry mohawk by the tie into a risque dance.

“Well she’s certainly pleasant, isn’t she?”

“Pleasant is one word for it,” Santana scoffs, rolling her eyes before cracking a smile. “Sorry about that. We’ve been friends since we were in diapers, and she tends to get… protective,” Santana explains, feeling herself start to ramble. She’s still not used to the rapid pace of her heart whenever Brittany is in close proximity, and is there actually electricity humming from her fingertips or is that simply her imagination?

Brittany doesn’t speak, but continues to let her eyes wander up and down Santana’s dress-clad body. Santana revels in the the Brittany-induced elation but feels immensely overdressed now that Brittany’s here and looking perfect as could be in jeans that hug her long, lean legs just right and a well-worn in grey Chudley Cannons t-shirt.

“Can I interest you a drink, m’lady?” Brittany asks, interrupting Santana’s internal monologue. “McGonagall would flay me alive and hang me from the Owelry if she knew I was both aware of this little get-together and serving a pretty underage witch illicit drinks, so how about a Butterbeer? Just to ease my conscience a bit.”

“I’d like that,” Santana laughs, meeting Brittany’s gaze quickly before following her out of the crowd. Santana nearly chokes when she feels Brittany reach back and grab her hand loosely, leading her through the crowd.

_____

They make it halfway across the room before there’s a commotion towards the front entrance. Santana turns sharply towards the sound of shouting before there’s a series of small explosions and the room begins to fill with a thick, black, choking smoke.

“Is that…”

“Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. That’s the signal that we’re about to get busted, we have to get out of here _now_ ,” Santana rushes, tugging Brittany to the far side of the room at a half-jog and trying not to stumble in her high heels. “There’s another way out through here,” Santana calls over her shoulder, although she can barely see Brittany at this point, the room is so clouded with smoke. She shoulders through panicked bodies and keeps her grip tight on Brittany’s fingers, pressing forward until she reaches the near wall. “Now we just gotta find the…” she mumbles, feeling with her free hand along the wall. “Here!” she exclaims, finding and toppling over an ornate golden high-backed chair resembling a throne and reaching down to the floor. She tugs on the ring of the trap door and heaves it open with a slam.

“Trap door. Can you make it down with one arm?” Santana worries, her voice shaking with concern. 

“I think so,” Brittany answers, lowering herself gingerly through the mouth of the passage and securing her footholds on the ladder below. Santana climbs in quickly behind her and yanks the door shut to keep out the billowing black smoke from trailing them.

Brittany could kiss her chances of becoming Head Girl goodbye if she’s caught and Santana’s brain runs a mile-a-minute through her escape plan: down the trap door to the sixth floor corridor, beeline for the corner staircase and descend to the fourth floor where they can either find the secret passage behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy and follow it out to the grounds or they can make their way back to their respective dormitories if the coast is clear.

They stop somewhere along the fourth floor corridor to catch their breaths, Santana leaning with both hands on her knees and trying to breathe deep enough to calm both her haywire nerves and the rush of adrenaline that still courses along her limbs.

Brittany giggles somewhere over her right shoulder and Santana turns to her, incredulous.

“You’re laughing? Seriously?? I could have gotten us both expelled!”

Brittany snorts. “Expelled? Hardly. It’s not the first time there’s been a secret end-of-term party that’s been broken up in this castle and it certainly won’t be the last. That was some first-class Houdini disappearing work by you in there, though. I think I underestimated you, rebel,” Brittany jokes, smiling brightly through slightly winded breaths and running a hand through her long blonde hair to tame it.

Santana feels her face flush immediately, averting her eyes to the nearby portrait of Sedley Smirkpaltter currently snoring in his frame. “I just like to be prepared,” she trails off, lamely.

She hears Brittany sigh and turns to meet her eyes. “I really should go back up there and make sure my students get back to their dormitories,” Brittany explains, pointing vaguely in the direction of the Room of Requirement upstairs and Santana thinks she detects the slightest hint of regret in her voice at the admission.

“Oh, erm, right, yeah. Prefect and all,” she answers, looking back towards Brittany. “Well, I’m glad you came, even if it was only for a second.” Santana tries to hide her disappointment, but doesn’t think she’s very convincing.

“Me too,” Brittany agrees. “And don’t think I’ll forget about that Butterbeer. If I don’t see you on the train tomorrow, enjoy your summer, Santana.”

“Thanks, you too,” Santana answers with a shy smile. She tries to think of something else to say but comes up empty. Shocking.

Brittany takes three steps away before turning back suddenly, trotting to Santana’s side and kissing her quickly on the cheek. “Bye!” she throws over her shoulder as she trots away.

Santana feels her throat go dry and jaw slacken as she watches Brittany’s retreating form turn the corner towards the Grand Staircase and out of sight. It takes her a good five minutes before she can force any of her limbs to move, keeping her palm pressed over her still-warm cheek. She can’t help the ear-to-ear smile from bursting across her face as she starts the trek back up to Gryffindor Tower to pack her trunk.


End file.
